fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Light the Way Home
Light the Way Home A KotLC future fanfiction by InkyAtrocity4011 This fanfiction has been discontinued. If you would like to write the rest of this, message me on my message wall. Prologue "Are you sure this is the right girl?" Miera slowly opened one eye. Two black-cloaked figures were standing next to her bed. What are these people doing in my room in the middle of the night? ''Miera wondered, frozen with panic. ''They can't possibly want anything with me. They have the wrong person. '' "She's awake," one of the cloaked figures said. "The soporidine, Darnel." Soporidine. Miera didn't know what that was, but it didn't sound good. She was about to call for help when the second cloaked figure- Darnel- poured a cold liquid on her palm. Oh. So this was soporidine. Miera didn't have the energy to call for help anymore. She didn't have the energy to do anything. Miera was falling into a deep, deep, sleep... The last thing she heard before sinking into an eternal sleep was the first cloaked figure saying, "Our work here is done." Then everything went black, and would stay that way for the next seven years. '''Chapter One' There was a bright light. No, wait, it wasn't a light- it was the sun. Something Miera had not seen in a long, long, time. She yawned and opened her eyes. Miera wasn't in her own bedroom. This room was small and the walls were white, while her room at home was spacious with flower wallpaper. Miera was laying on a tiny bed that felt more like a plank of wood, unlike her large, comfy bed at home. What was going on? Miera felt strange. Her last memory was of going to sleep... that should've been just nine hours ago, right? But that memory seemed like it had taken place very long ago. Something was not right. She got up out of bed and was surprised to see how tall she was. Miera was almost certain that she had gone to sleep no taller than four foot three... now, she was about five foot six. It wasn't possible to grow more than a foot in one night. So it must've been longer than one night. Way longer. "You're up," said a voice from the corner. Miera looked up. The voice belonged to a cloaked woman standing in the corner, who had not been there a few moments ago. Miera may or may not have screamed. The woman laughed. "You scared of me?" "I just don't know who you are," Miera replied carefully. "Would you care to introduce yourself?" Wow. Miera's voice had changed drastically. "I'm Eris," said the woman. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to wake up, Miera. I've been waiting for this moment for seven long years." Seven years. Miera's head spun. "Have... have I been asleep for that long?" Eris smirked. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." This isn't real. This is some awful nightmare. This is some cruel joke, ''Miera thought desperately. Out loud, she said, "You're kidding, right? There's no way I've been sleeping for years. That's just not possible." "Would you like me to give you back some memories?" Eris asked, tossing back the cloak's hood to reveal a pale and tired face, with light, cloudy blue eyes, dark brown hair, and some small points to her ears. "It might answer some questions you have brewing in that mind of yours." "Have you been reading my mind?" Miera demanded. "And you say that you want to give me back my memories. Does that mean you've been removing my memories?" She didn't want some random Telepath lady knowing her every thought. Especially if the Telepath lady happened to be the first person she saw after waking from seven years' of slumber. "I've been monitoring your thoughts while you were sleeping," said Eris, shrugging. "Just to make sure your mind was still working after being affected by such a large amount of soporidine. And yes, Miera, I did remove some of your memories for your own good. Other memories the soporidine may have erased." Soporidine... that word sounded so familiar. Yet Miera had no recollection of hearing it. "What's soporidine?" she asked. "You'll know after I give you that memory back," Eris responded. Miera sighed, then nodded. "Okay then. I give you permission to enter my mind. If you weren't already sneaking around in it, that is," she added quickly. Miera was glad that she still remembered the ethics rules her parents had taught her. Eris laughed. "Why would you think I was?" Miera shrugged, unsure of how to answer. Just then, a cloaked man burst through the door. "She's awake?" he asked, gasping for breath. "Yes, Darnel," Eris said, irritated. "I was just about to give her a memory back." Darnel... another familiar name. Darnel threw back his cloak's hood to reveal a younger, happier version of Eris. "Hi," he said to Miera, a bit awkwardly. "I'm Eris's grandson. Nice to meet you." Then, turning to Eris, he said, "There's another riot outside that must be taken care of immediately. I can't handle the crowd by myself..." There he trailed off. "Second time today," Eris grumbled. "Miera, I will be back in a few minutes. There's a... ''situation ''outside I must take care of. Stay here and don't wander off." She and Darnel left without another word. Situation? Crowd? Riot? What in the world was going on? Miera looked out the small window in her room. The room was on the first floor, and, craning her head to look upwards, Miera saw that there were no more stories. But the building she was in was located in what looked like Atlantis, and Miera had never seen a building in Atlantis that was less than three stories tall. Wiping away some dust with the sleeve of her nightgown, Miera saw the situation Darnel had been talking about. There were a crowd of people marching through Atlantis, holding up signs that read things like "Fix this mess! We know you can!" and "Rebuild this broken world!" Miera had no idea what they were talking about. The Lost Cities had been perfectly fine the last time she had seen them, but then again, a lot could happen in seven years. Whatever had happened to cause these elves to protest couldn't have been too bad. Atlantis still looked intact to Miera. But... Miera couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Not wrong like the way she felt when she woke up, but ''disaster ''wrong. The protesting elves looked scared. This wasn't the Lost Cities Miera was living in before she fell asleep. Something had changed. And for the worse. '''Chapter Two (work in progress)' The crowd of elves scattered, and Eris and Darnel came back inside the room. "What was that all about?" Miera demanded. "Why were there so many people outside?" Eris shot Miera a warning look. "Some things you can know. Other things you cannot. Can you guess which category this topic belongs to?" Miera bit back a snarky reply and nodded. "Good," said Eris. "Now. Do you still want your memories back?" She looked at Miera questioningly while unconsciously fidgeting with the ring on her finger. Interesting. Eris was nervous. '' "Yes," Miera said. Eris took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Miera's head started to throb. ''What in the world is Eris doing? ''She thought. ''Miera? ''Came a voice from inside Miera's head. Eris's voice. ''Are you in my mind? Yes. Something I have not been able to do with physical contact before. I have to say, I'm proud of myself. Now for the memories, dear. Memories? Yes, Miera, multiple memories. They will answer any questions you may have. Okay then. I guess I'm ready. What happened next was a mixture of weird and frightening. Miera's ears began to echo with her own thoughts as the room swirled around her. She felt like she was falling, though in reality, she wasn't. The room swirled faster and faster, Miera's thoughts grew louder and louder, and it felt like Miera was being forced into her own mind. It was over just as quick as it had started. Miera was standing in a different room with Eris. Darnel was gone, the bed was gone, Atlantis was gone. It was just the two of them. We're inside a part of your mind right now, ''said Eris. ''Telepaths are freakishly weird, ''thought Miera, without realizing that Eris could hear her thoughts. Eris laughed. ''I'm only going to get weirder, ''she assured Miera. Then, with warning, the first memory began. ''A younger Miera is running around her backyard with a kite flying behind her. "Look at me! Look at me!" she squeals, running in circles around her parents. '' ''Miera's mom laughs. "When will you run out of energy, Mi? You've been running around for half an hour." Miera giggles and flops down on the grass. The kite goes down with her. "I'm a hyper child!" Her parents look at each other and smile. '' ''"I'm not done playing yet!" Miera announces, leaping back up. She sprints across the yard, the kite bouncing on the grass. "If I give you a custard burst, will you come inside?" Miera's dad asks, scooping Miera up in his arms as she comes running back. '' ''"Yay! Custard bursts!" Miera squeals. "Can I have a muffin, too?" "Sure thing, Mi," says her dad, carrying her inside the house. As Miera looked back at the backyard, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A cloaked person who wasn't there before, leaning against the fence, looking directly at Miera. "Oh, shoot, she saw," the cloaked person said, then leapt away. The memory ended there. Category:Fanfiction